


It's Important to You

by spacefucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admissions of Love, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Stargazing, astrophysicist reader, emotional vulnerablility, rampant gpoy if i were to be completely honest, sappy mcsapperson, stable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Y/N spending their nights stargazing makes for an excellent time to have a heart-to-heart and a little night-time fondling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Important to You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from sebastianfucker for Darcy/Fem!Reader + stargazing.

Darcy was running her fingertips over the quilt beneath her. The stitching catching on the rough pads of her fingers. Her mother had made it for her before she’d left for Mexico. The work’s lines were a little crooked but she felt like that’s what made the piece perfect. Imperfection was human and Darcy knew that the little inconsistencies and deviations in life is what made it interesting. 

That’s what had brought her to Y/N in the first place. She’d thought tasering a Norse god would be the highlight of her life. It was funny how seemingly pivotal moments were actually the first in many steps to life-altering events. 

“You’re pretty deep in thought there, Darce. What’s on your mind?”

Y/N’s hand enveloped hers, freezing to the touch even though it was warm out, and Darcy brought her hand to her chest, cradling it to warm it. She kissed it, distracted, and looked up to the night sky. They’d come out every night for the last week to catch Jupiter in it’s retrograde. She still wasn’t sure about the concept but between Y/N’s patient explanation and her internship with her best friend, Jane, she felt she had a good enough grasp.

“Oh, you know, just thinking about how every decision, no matter how small or large, effects the whole course of your life. Typical existential stuff.”

Y/N laughed, and the sound still made Darcy’s heart flutter, “You know, I’ve been thinking of the same thing.”

Darcy sat up then, keeping Y/N’s hand between hers in her lap, and smiled at her girlfriend. It wasn’t every day she shared personal information. Darcy never held it against her. Everyone deserved their secrets. If anything, it made the small admissions more special. Like each one was a testament to Y/N’s trust in her.

“Oh, yeah?” Darcy asked, head cocking to the side, “Like what?”

Y/N sighed and unclasped their hands to grip Darcy’s thigh, rubbing firm circles into her thigh in the way that distracted Darcy immensely. 

“My dad taught me a lot from a young age. I had tons of books on history, geology, biology, space. I used to sit out at night with him and my sister while he taught us about the ecliptic plane and how to tell planets from stars.”

Y/N was quiet for a moment, eyes far away but her thumb still working on Darcy’s leg. Darcy waited, uncharacteristically silent.

“Without those nights I don’t know if I would’ve turned to Astrophysics. Everything I do is fueled by passion. Whether or not it seems like it.” She joked.

Darcy wholeheartedly agreed. For Y/N normally somber disposition she knew that underneath she was full of curiosity and a thirst for figuring things out. Darcy had thought she was boring, head-in-the-clouds scientist. But as she got to know her and see the way she is around Jane, she fell in love with her day by day.

“I know.” Darcy said, “You’re one of the most intense, spirited people I know.”

Y/N laughed again, “That means a lot, coming from you.” She pulled Darcy back down, molding her to her side, “You say that, but you’re the real star here. You’re so bright, Darce. Warm and pulsing. You light up everything and everyone around you. You have this way about you that makes people just fall in love with you.”

“Oh, so you’re in love with me?”

“Yes, you dork.” Y/N rubbed Darcy’s back absently, “I think I’ve been since the moment I saw you.”

“You said you didn’t believe in Love at First Sight.” Darcy teased, poking Y/N in the side.

“I lied. I fell in love with the stars since day one. When I met Jane and saw you come sashaying into the lab with your red lips and wide smile I knew I was a goner. I’d just convinced myself I didn’t have an ice cube’s chance in hell with you.”

Darcy snorted, snuggling closer to her, “I’d say it was the same for me but I think I fell in love with you in pieces.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. With the way you’d brush your hair back, the way you’d write on any available surface, how you’d handle Jane and take care of her even when you were just as anxious to figure out a problem, or how every morning when I’d wake up you’d hand me a coffee just the way I liked it even though I’d never told you.”

“You’re an enigma, Darce. Predictable and unpredictable all at the same time.”

“Mmm,” Darcy hummed, “now that we’ve poured out our hearts, why don’t you talk to me about parallax distance. You know that hearing you talk about space gets me all hot and bothered.”

“I did not know that. What’s the difference between me talking about it and Jane?”

Darcy traced her hand lightly over Y/N’s stomach, playing with the hem of her shirt, “It’s important to you. When you talk about things important to you, you’re voice turns into something else. I think that’s what finally pushed me headlong into love. Typical, sappy shit.”

“Well,” Y/N said, her voice deepening, sending shivers down Darcy’s spine, “you’re important to me.” Y/N’s arm wound around her and played with her hip. “Did you know that you have a collection of moles here?” Her hand dipped just low enough to gather Darcy’s dress and pull it up above her underwear, exposing the curve of her hip. “It’s in the formation of the Perseus constellation.”

Darcy leaned into the touch and sighed, content, “Why don’t you tel me about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at spacefucker.tumblr.com


End file.
